degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:KThxBye/@comment-25598148-20191212194651
so i watched marriage story the other day and i just gotta say...idgi hhhh. overall. like when it comes to hype and awards a lot of that comes down to advertising and campaigning which ofc, netflix has the money to be pushing it but it just doesnt do it for me. i wanted to watch it cuz how much award buzz it has, and im really into films since recently ofc. and bc of how much praise it got, i expected to at least like it. i dont like scarjo ofc but idt i'd hate a film just for her. tbh, hate isnt even the correct word to use because my reaction on this film is nothing really. nothing to make me hate or love it. scarjo acting is not convincing at all. like not only why is she being nominated for this, but also being double nominated (in supporting actress, for jojo rabbit) at some awards, i havent seen jojo but i doubt it holds a candle to the others in contention for best supporting. idk scarjo acting is just so emotionless. ig its suposed to be some heartbreaking story about a marriage breaking up. but going on as a family. and idk if its the acting, but it just is so flat to me. i also could not stand the fight scene, or scarjo's speech when she first met ha lawyer, laura dern. also i see a lot of praise at her for that scene, and shade hhh on twitter. same for laura dern's monologue. for me i dont get it. oh another thing i will say, the movie is just prob what ppl mean when they say 'oscar bait'. and i dont get the idea that an actor needs a monologue to be an amazing actor. if it fits in the script, great. basically i dont get the praise of the monologue, just for being a monologue.. laura dern's monologue..not only saw tweets shading it, but even saw an article abt how bad it is when i googled her name ..? hhhh and im very for laura dern winning awards for it because she really the only one i enjoyed in the movie. adam drivers chara is boring & self insert of noah baumbach (a director who went thru divorce w/ an actress, who ppl said he cheated on before, so interestin he put that sidenote in the movie hhh) so ew. i think her monologue fits in context to the scene/her character but isnt that necessary. but ofc i wasnt invested in the story of the movie at all tho. anw laura dern can sweep bc i dont think my faves that are getting nominations (florence pugh & margot robbie) will win. and the big awards laura will prob sweep or split between her & jlo (who is prob #2 in predictions after laura). i watched hustlers & jlo giving her career performance is really not a high bar.(i think constance wu is more worthy of awards hype) i assume in same way big awards will either give awards split between scarjo and renee zellweger, or renee will sweep. lets hope 4 that.